


В основе этого метода

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Do you still know where she lives?Thanks to my beta, zanuda





	В основе этого метода

I   
– Прах к праху, земля к земле…  
Мутно все-таки очень… ну не бывает же так, чтоб вообще ничего, никаких следов! Рана Кэролайн нанесена с хирургической точностью, выходит, что Купера он не хотел убивать… Фотографическая память и темные очки – очень удобно, можно закрыть глаза и спокойно вдуматься в один раз прочитанный протокол вскрытия тела Кэролайн Эрл.  
– …и всякий, кто верит в меня, не умрет…  
– Курить хочу, ужас…  
Едва слышный шепот, пахнущий чудовищно химической апельсиновой жвачкой, отвлек и от невнятной бубнежки священника, и от куда более ясных строк протокола. Забавно, когда она надевает эти жуткие каблуки, ее губы оказываются точно на уровне верхнего края его ушной раковины. Скользнул рукой в карман плаща, наощупь прямо в кармане вытащил из пачки одну сигарету… так же вслепую нащупал ее пальцы.  
– Да у меня есть…  
– А в чем тогда проблема? – поинтересовался, почти не разжимая губ.  
– Как-то неловко…   
– Молодые люди, вам не стыдно?  
Он резко развернулся, потянул ее за рукав, увлекая за собой, и они неожиданно легко выскользнули из толпы. Выбрались на аккуратную дорожку, она вдруг оперлась на его плечо, сняла ботинок, вытряхнула что-то – песок? Камешек? Сильный ветер, белобрысые патлы, пахнущие лаком и мятным шампунем, щекочут его лицо. Он снял очки. У нее все-таки потрясающе белая кожа и радужка удивительного цвета – он такого никогда, пожалуй, не видел.  
– Уф. Думаешь, не очень неприлично, что мы так слиняли?  
– С такой прической на похоронах все остальное уже прилично.  
Она прикурила – он внимательно следил за пляшущим на ветру огоньком, чтоб не подпалить ее твердую от лака челку – распрямилась, показала ему язык. Он не ответил – прикуривал сам.   
– Я был утром у Купера… его сегодня должны перевести из реанимации…  
– Да, я знаю.   
Купер идиот. Кэролайн – пластиковая кукла. Впрочем, de mortuis. А у нее ведь теперь, наверно, есть шанс. Она живая, она отморозит Купера.  
– Ты сейчас куда?  
– В лабораторию. Подбросить тебя? Или на поминки останешься?  
Поморщилась, помотала головой. Ловким щелчком отшвырнула окурок.   
– А поехали ко мне?   
– У меня там работа…  
– Работа не волк.  
– Нимфоманка.  
– Ботаник.  
Какой Купер идиот.

*** 

– То есть вы абсолютно уверены, что исчерпали все допускаемые законом средства воздействия на блуждающий во мраке разум патриарха всех официантов?   
– Я посмотрю на вас, агент Розенфилд, когда вам будет столько лет…  
– Не доживу, – буркнул Альберт. Открывая дверь номера, он отметил – с интересом почти исследовательским – как хочется перенести всю тяжесть тела на дверную ручку, опереться обо что-нибудь, привалиться к чему-нибудь, закрыть глаза, и гори оно все огнем… – Не доживу. Вы меня раньше в гроб вгоните.   
– Да где уж нам против вас…   
– Все, разбежались. Подъем в шесть тридцать. Увижу завтра хоть тень бурно проведенной ночи на ваших юных лицах – будете считать карьерным взлетом пятнадцатое место в резервном списке претендентов на должность младшего подмастерья второго заместителя нашего сеньора Столько-не-Живут.  
– Есть, сэр!  
Усмехнувшись, он закрыл за ними дверь, секунду зачем-то послушал удаляющиеся шаги. Хороши охламоны, ничего не скажешь. Все, в душ и спать. Когда утро начинается звонком Гордона Коула, это само по себе гарантирует головную боль на сутки вперед. Когда утро начинается сообщением о ранении Дэйла Купера – на сутки вперед обеспечены приступы рефлексии на тему «почему-меня-это-так-тревожит». Ну а если за сообщением о ранении Купера следует приказ ехать в это чертово гнездовье полоумных недоучек и блаженных пейзан – половина дневного ресурса сил разом уходит на то, чтобы сдержаться и не подать в ту же секунду рапорт об увольнении. А если вдобавок ко всему вишенкой на торте поручено сообщить Куперу самую дерьмовую новость из всех дерьмовых новостей… ладно, это завтра.  
В душ, в душ, в душ… Смыть с себя этот день, под упругими струями почти кипятка жесткой мочалкой содрать усталость, может, удастся избавиться от головной боли – да, да, невозможно отрицать, в этой сонной дыре воздух такой, что организм закоренелого горожанина шалеет от кислорода. Потом сигарету и спать.   
План сорвался на половине – неплохой результат по меркам его собачьей жизни, но сейчас Альберт чуть не застонал от досады, – едва выключив воду, он услышал, что в комнате надрывается телефон.   
Оставляя на полу мокрые следы и на ходу пытаясь хоть как-то вытереться – полотенце могло бы быть и побольше! – неуклюже добрался до прикроватной тумбочки. Парни вряд ли будут звонить, только если уж совсем что-то из ряда вон… Гордон? Отлично, наш ответ исландцам, перебудим весь этаж.  
– Привет. Не разбудила?  
Черт. Плюхнулся мокрым задом на кровать. Конечно, звонить в номер Купа она не стала, раненому нужен покой. Да что ж такое, она правда волнуется, в конце концов, она работает с Купером уже… сколько? Лет десять, пожалуй, или даже больше. И да – никогда никаких доказательств у него не было, но как же избавиться от ощущения, что она всегда… всегда, закрыв глаза, представляет себе Купера?  
– Не разбудила, из-под душа вытащила. Моя смерть от пневмонии…  
– …будет на моей совести, да. Слушай… – голос у нее напряженный. Что еще там случилось, и дадут ему сегодня лечь спать? – Ты уже сказал Дэйлу?  
– Нет, пока как-то не до того, – проклиная себя за волной поднявшееся «она-подумает-что-Купер-совсем-плох», добавил: – Половину обитателей этого болота за одну ночь свезли кого в морг, кого пока в больницу… завтра утром скажу. Состояние Купа на общем фоне просто на зависть, не волнуйся.  
– Да… хорошо… Слушай, тут какая-то ерунда творится, меня вечером вызвал Гордон, показал фотографии… из офиса ФБР в Чикаго прислали… через два дня после побега Эрла из клиники к ним пришел по почте подарочный пакет, упакованный такой, красивый… а там – свадебная фата. Гордон говорит, это фата Кэролайн.  
Вода на загривке давно обсохла, это холодный пот.  
– Даже если это так, Уиндом Эрл – официально диагностированный псих.  
– Мне это все очень не нравится, Альберт.   
– Мне тоже, но…   
– Альберт, я сижу тут одна, у меня по всей квартире горит свет, и мне страшно…  
Вот ведь неисчерпаемы возможности человеческого организма – сквозь адскую усталость перед глазами встала картинка. Наверно, она уже в пижаме, сидит по-турецки на диване в гостиной.  
– Дайана, ну что ты как маленькая… – а вот и простуда, иначе почему он вдруг охрип?   
– Мне страшно, Альберт. Когда ты вернешься?  
Когда ты вернешься? Когда ты вернешься… «Ты»? «Ты», а не «Дэйл»?  
Нет, заснуть ему сегодня определенно не удастся.

***   
Телефон звонил явно уже давно.  
Очнувшись от тяжелого сна, Альберт не сразу понял, что лежит на диване в гостиной, в квартире Дайаны, накрытый пледом, что телевизор выключен, что в комнате темно. Кроме телефона, в квартире был еще какой-то звук: шумит вода в ванной. Еще вечер? Уже утро? Затылок налит свинцом, в глазах песок, во рту мерзость. Он болен? Пошевелил пальцами ног – в носках. Пьян? Вроде не мутит, хоть голова и раскалывается. Дайана не слышит телефон, надо встать и подойти, пока не услышала, пусть моется спокойно. Усилием воли заставил себя вылезти из-под пледа, поплелся в сторону кухни, на ходу собирая хрупкий мысленный паззл: был тяжелый день, но завтра выходной, по этому поводу он доработался до полуобморочного состояния, у них была договоренность провести выходные у нее… кое-как доехал, перспектива ужина, уютного предвыходного вечера придавала ему сил, перед выходом из лаборатории звонил Дайане, она уже давно была дома… Она накормила его чем-то горячим и, наверно, вкусным, он с трудом держал вилку, потом прилег… и заснул? Вопрос о времени суток оставался открытым.  
Не успел – дверь ванной распахнулась, Дайана вышла ему навстречу.  
– Проснулся? Черт, извини, я не услышала…   
– Сколько времени?  
– Начало восьмого. Иди дальше спать, я возьму, если это тебя ищут, хочешь, скажу, что ты помер.  
Значит, утро. Дайана расстроена – всклокоченная, с мокрыми волосами, пахнущая шампунем и зубной пастой, дурацкая маечка съехала с одного плеча – он позволил себе помечтать, прежде чем дотянулся до телефона: сейчас быстро разобраться с непонятным утренним наглецом и наверстать упущенное, ужасно жаль, что пропал вымечтанный пятничный вечер, но утро субботы немногим хуже, а потом еще можно будет поспать, и не на глупом диване в гостиной, а нормально, уткнувшись носом Дайане в плечо. Сняв трубку, на секунду замер, наслаждаясь обрушившейся на квартиру тишиной, успел прочитать в глазах Дайаны полное одобрение своему плану.   
– Агент Розенфилд.   
– Альберт? – даже сквозь тяжелую муть в голове он уловил изумление в смутно знакомом голосе. А через мгновение спина покрылась омерзительным ледяным потом – он узнал голос. Твин Пикс. Трумен. Шериф. Звонит Дайане. Семь утра, суббота. Купер. Отвернуться не успел – на лице Дайаны увидел отражение собственного ужаса. Она всегда читала его глаза как раскрытую книгу. Как букварь для слабовидящих дебилов.   
И прежде чем выдохнуть в трубку «Да, Гарри, это я», он сжал плечо Дайаны, притянул ее к себе, она поддалась с готовностью, вжалась в него всем телом, и он позволил себе подумать, что теперь все будет хорошо, он больше никогда, никогда не будет таким кретином. 

 

II 

Сначала – запах духов сквозь плотный табачный дым, потом легкое скользящее движение по спине, проходы в этой третьесортной забегаловке узкие, народу в пятницу вечером много, все постоянно всех толкают, кой черт понес его сюда…   
– Простите, сэр.  
Голос. Узнавание обрушилось на него, на мгновение показалось, что все, вот так умирают от инфаркта. Пропущенный удар сердца – это, оказывается, очень много времени, и когда он смог обернуться, увидел лишь идеально прямую худую спину и безупречную линию стрижки.   
Вместо того, чтобы окликнуть ее, он отвернулся к стойке и жестом попросил еще виски. Она, конечно, не обратила внимания – слишком была поглощена несомненно высокоинтеллектуальной беседой. Жеребец на полголовы выше и моложе лет на пятнадцать. А даже если бы и опустила взгляд на того, чью спину случайно задела перекинутым через руку плащом, – наверно, не узнала бы. Сколько уже прошло? Да, скоро будет двадцать лет с того дня.   
С того утра, когда он, прямо с дороги, три часа докладывал Гордону, почти сорвал связки, но результаты его поездки все равно не выстраивались в хоть сколько-нибудь стройную картину, кусочки безумного паззла никак не складывались, а главное – он разминулся с Купом, шериф сказал, что Куп покинул Твин Пикс за пару часов до его приезда, и был «странный», и неизвестно, куда поехал.   
А потом, когда он замолчал, Гордон неожиданно тихо сказал: «Мисс Эванс уволилась. Заявление прислала по почте».  
А потом он слушал, как гулким эхом отдается в квартире безвкусная мелодия дверного звонка, и словно всем позвоночником чувствовал, что за дверью никого нет. А потом было злорадство в голосе миссис Как-там-ее, идиотки-соседки, он никогда ей не нравился, приходящий хахаль блондинистой стервы, «да, переехала… нет, мне не докладывала, куда…» А он почти не понимал, что ему говорят, только почему-то видел перед собой Дайану, сидящую по-турецки на диване в гостиной, и во всей квартире – пустой и зловеще тихой – горит свет.   
– Вам нехорошо, сэр?  
– Все в порядке.  
– Впервые у нас? Заходите еще.  
– Да… да, обязательно.  
– Это не у вас мобильник?  
Да. У него. Незнакомый номер.  
– Розенфилд, это Джеффрис. 

***  
– Ты все еще знаешь, где она живет?  
– Я знаю, где она пьет.


End file.
